User talk:TheGrandEditor/Archive 4
Finished I have archived your Talk Page again for you as requested. So, what would you like your custom signature to look like? :) Kind regards. 05:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Light Pink Hi TheGrandEditor What's wrong with Light Pink? The colour infobox not working shouldnt mean it needs a brickify template. Thanks UltrasonicNXT 16:30, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ps. Do you know why it might not work? Signature Hi TGE, I have finished your signature and it can be found here. To use it please put the following code into your 'Custom Signature Box' in your preferances. If you have any problems with it or would like something changed, please contact me on my talk page. Kind regards. 17:12, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:"lucky" edit Yeah, I've noticed that too. I actually made three pages during a span of twenty minutes, but for some reason they all appeared at the same time. Now that counter thing for categories is jinxed, saying I have 2253 pages to categories out of 3250. 18:15, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi I realy like brickipedia and I want to upgrade all the not very good pages Brickset images "You can get bigger images than this. Go back a make them bigger, or I will do it for you." - how exactly can I make them larger? I just drag them down from the site, what do you do instead? I'd like to know. Thank you. Warning Double warning :D haha 02:37, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Accessories The quiver and feather are not accessories. An accessory would be something that they hold in their hands, not something that is part of the minifigure itself. if you think otherwise, I will bring it up to a forum. Thank you! :You may want to voice your opinion on the accessories forum I just set up. It's fine. 19:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi There, What is your image of? Legogoy 18:41, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Question I know you're ranked #2 on this wiki, but who is #1??? Grovyle4Life 16:08, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you go on the IRCz? -- Pandemonium is in bloom - cjc 20:04, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Bob I'm pretty sure that the construction guy is not Bob. He has different pants and I doubt that TLC had him as a mascot and then dumped him for a while. Re:Undone Barnstar No, it's not that the user is underage. It was just because they put it directly on your userpage. 02:32, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Pages Sorry for making those duplicate pages...I saw that red links, and so I made the pages. =P I should have checked as usual but I got absorbed. I should check more earnestly from now on. 05:05, April 28, 2011 (UTC) 2509 Earth Dragon Defence A "Wikia Contributor" has just deleted the whole 2509 Earth Dragon Defence page, and there's no history button. so I can undo it. What do I do? --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 12:01, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed by yourself. :P 12:13, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Could you please take a look at Forum:Another bureaucrat? Thanks, 01:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Brarnstar Your welcome. Your welcome! MINIFIGURES Is there a page just about minifigures? telling people about what they are. If not can I make a page like that? thanks --Michael the Muggle 05:21, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: More Col Min. Well, I was surfing Eurobricks, and I saw a topic named "series 6 7 8" by rg-49 or something like that. I tried looking for an actual page from the book about them minifigures, but I couldn't really find it. I post some links. --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 19:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) *Just looked at the same website again, and it only goes to page 63, not 65, where the paragraph is. I can't actually buy the magazine right now, so...Now what.--CollectableMinifig4Scientist 19:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) *Ok. =l.--CollectableMinifig4Scientist 19:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I would just like to commend you for all your hard work on Brickipedia. I have been browsing Brickipedia for about 6 months but only joined yesterday! I am really enjoying improving things for other users to see. Brickipedia wouldn't be what it is without your dedication! LegoIonCannon 19:58, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Rights I would like to nominate you for Bureaucrat Rights, because of all of your great edits here on brickipedia. Would you care if I did that. Mr. Minifigure 21:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Are you the head of this wiki? If so, how do you become an administator, and if you do become one, do you need to tell more information about yourself? -Makuta Tarkairadan Personal Box How do you make the Box on you main page with the picture of a minifig and the year 2010 and the sites you are on and your age? Just wondering.-Makuta Tarkairadan Categories How exactly do you make a category? Just wondering.-Makuta Tarkairadan Signature How do you make your signature have a link? Thanks for all your help so far!-Makuta Tarkairadan Thanks Thank you for all of your help! :)--Makuta Tarkairadan 22:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Categories Shouldn't you have left the Minifigures introduced in 2011 category on the minifig pages? --Makuta Tarkairadan 22:27, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Categories Shouldn't you have left the Minifigures introduced in 2011 category on the minifig pages? --Makuta Tarkairadan 22:27, May 5, 2011 (UTC) How do you make your own category? Sorry I've been asking so many questions, it's just that I'm hoping to maybe be an administrator later and I just want to know my way around the wiki. So, how do you create your own category? --Makuta Tarkairadan 23:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thnx! Thanks for all your help! I'm glad you could answer my questions. Thanks! --Makuta Tarkairadan 23:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Polls How do you make a poll? --Makuta Tarkairadan 00:02, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Polls How do you make a poll? Sig Hi fellow Brickipedian! Your sig uses the word Your're (you are) when you probably meant to use the word Your :) 20:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) It has been fixed my friend. Signature remake Hi, I have remade your signature which can be found here. If you would like the background of the 'Talk' section to be bright yellow instead of white then please ask. Also if you are wanting a period and/or quotation marks on you quote section, please do ask. If you have anyy further questions or would like more changes made to your signature, please leave a message on my talk page. Thanks, kind regards. 20:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Crossing out words How do you cross out words? --Makuta Tarkairadan 15:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes How do you make your own Userboxes, and how do you make it so that you can "hide" a part or "show" a part. --Makuta Tarkairadan 15:06, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar Awards How do you award people with a Barnstar Award? Do you have to be an admin or something? --Makuta Tarkairadan 16:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you! I will do my best to deserve it, and thank you so much for all of your help! RE:Aliens! Ok. Sorry. RE:Aliens! Ok. Sorry. --Makuta Tarkairadan 17:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar Forums What exactly am I supposed to do? RE:A Link Should I look out for these on the Recent Wiki Activity? --Makuta Tarkairadan 18:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:A Link OK, thanks.--Makuta Tarkairadan 18:38, May 8, 2011 (UTC) New on the Wiki Hi TGE, thanks for the welcome! I hope I can help improve the Wiki. SuperSpyX Categories Is it ok to make a category called "talk pages" or "user pages"? RE:RE:Categories Ok. following pages Hi TGE, If I don't want to follow a page anymore, how do I remove it from my list? Thanks! SuperSpyX Viking I recently saw your editing on the Viking page. And saw that it said "Why did you delete this?", I didn't delete it if you are wondering I just added a photo. Mr. Minifigure 23:07, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Viking Thanks. Sorry about deleting that picture. I guess with this new wiki I created I don't pay attention to my editing on this one. Also is there a page that can tell you how to know if a category is valid or not. Mr. Minifigure 23:41, May 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I like your profile picture back to the Elf. :') DELETE!! Delete pages Cocô and L***!!! DELLETTTTTTEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A Wiki Contributer is making new pages saying Brickipedia is poop! I have put them up for speedy deletion! Makuta Tarkairadan talk The One Makuta to Rule Them All, the Makuta to Find Them, the One Makuta to Bring Them All and in the Darkness Bind Them. On the Planet Destrial where the Makuta Lie! 21:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Go to http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pages_for_Speedy_Deletion to delete them. Alien Conquest Hey, do you know if there is an {user ????} for Alien Conquest? I would want to add one to my infobox. Thanks!--CollectableMinifig4Scientist 22:13, May 10, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah.--CollectableMinifig4Scientist 12:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Class categories How do you rate a page? Like as in a page is a Class 5 page, how do you know how to rate it? Makuta Tarkairadan talk blog 17:11, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Quality Check Group How do you nominate for the Quality Check Group? Makuta Tarkairadan talk blog 17:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC) AC Thanks--CollectableMinifig4Scientist 21:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Gold Star I believe you deserve this!: Makuta Tarkairadan talk blog 12:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Platinum Badge Hello there. I'm a contributor from the League of Legends wiki (Not trying to advertise or anything, just showing my identity). Anyway, I've noticed here that there have been three contributors with the 200-day badge and I was wondering if you can send me an image/snapshot of what the platinum badge looks like since I'm pretty curious of the looks. 15:45, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Signature * Hey, your new sig was messing up forums when you had a # in front of it. I've fixed it (sorry if I'm intruding with it, I'm just not sure whether you're on), there's no visible difference, I just replaced new lines around the elf image to spaces. 23:10, May 13, 2011 (UTC) RfB * Hi, just letting you know your b'crat nom was closed since the 2 weeks are up, and unfortunately failed. Sorry if me coming back ruined your nom in any way :S 02:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Technic Userbox Is there a userbox for collecting Technic? SuperSpyX POtC watermarks Hiya. When you uploaded the watermarked versions of JSquish's Pirates of the Caribbean photos, they were stretched slightly in the vertical direction. Is there a way to fix them? Thanks :) FB100Z • talk • 19:32, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :'k, I see. MediaWiki is so buggy :/ FB100Z • talk • 19:37, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Images Im sorry i didnt know that the images were allready on here and i wasn't uploading just for points. Huh? I tried to make a slide show, but I can't see the pictures. The pictures are LDD screenshots. Am I missing something? SuperSpyX One more thing Oh, the screenshots work by themselves. (When they're not in a slideshow.) SuperSpyX Two Things 1. You're a great inspiration! 2. How do you create a disambaguation page? -Grovyle4life 15:07, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I also have one more question, what are inventories and how do they work? Grovyle4life 15:20, June 11, 2011 (UTC) PS Sorry for all the time be wasted by me. Collectable Minifigure Images I found them on flikr. Asterisk Removal Hello, The asterisk in Part 3626bpb429 does belong there. Per Template:Part. 23:17, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Inconsistency. * Hi, I was sure we talked about all this ages ago, but I've been sifting through the archives and can't find anything. I'll keep looking and let you know if I find anything. Personally I'd go for the br, as it's consistent with the . 23:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: I really don't know what's going on. I've switched to monobook mostly these days, and I don't really pay that much attention to badges anyway. Is it doubling the badges again? Sincerely, 04:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Could you please vist my blog. Lottie Hi, I love Brickipedia! It's eaten so many hours of my life just looking through the sets myself and my siblings used to own. Anyway, I thought you might be interested to know that Esso in the UK is running a promotion where if you spend over £20 in fuel, you can get a Lego City kit for £1.50. It looks like they are the same kits as given away by the Daily Mirror in 2010. I got 30012 Microlight for my nephew :-) Anyway, keep up the good work, it's a great site. Thanks, Lottie Greetings Hello, GrandEditor! I am a "newbie" to the wiki , and just want to greet myself. I appreciate your work on my pages that i strive to format correctly,but alas, grammer isn't my forte. Hopefully, you can help me with cleaning up my pages. your friend and benifactor, l.k QCG Hi, would you like to join the Crown Knights? 04:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :I was just wondering because you seem to be creating quite a few new pages, and you might want to rate them. 04:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Nah, of course not. Here's a link for more information: Brickipedia:Quality_Check_Group 04:44, July 12, 2011 (UTC) #1 Congrats on becoming number 1! Hey MasterKcaj here, How do you make so many edits?-MasterKcaj! Barnstar new rights the grand editer, maybe would you please go to the admin`s notice board and grant me the requested rights (rollbacker) thanks! 11:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Equals signs in headers Seriously... does it matter that much? :P FB100Z • talk • 04:48, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Consistency may be nice, but nobody sees it anyway... FB100Z • talk • 05:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Equal Signs in Headers *Hey, for your information, it doesn't matter which way to do this. It's not "consistency" to change the headers from Appearances to Appearances and viceversa. We currently don't have a line in the MoS stating we should format the line of code in that specific way, nor does changing it affect or prove anything. And undoing an undo, just because it you thought it is "consistent" -- is suddle and makes no sense to me. 05:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) *This revision is not necessary. As stated above, we do not have a MoS for this. 06:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC) *:Let's just leave what is untouched (The header issue) -- untouched. Simple as that. Or I will deem that nature of an edit as unproductive.:) Also, yes. I did know "suddle" isn't a word -- as right now I'm typing from a terrible mobile keyboard and terrible spellchecks, FYI. 06:08, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello. I still think this idea of adding spaces is not necessary. For one reason, it is not a rule, therefore we need not dispute over this. Second, it doesn't affect the appearance on the article. I see adding a space an unproductive edit. If we wish to create a rule about this, we should create a forum. 06:21, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: I am sorry. Please accept my humblest apologies. According to Mediawiki.org, you are correct. 06:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the barnstar.--LEGOCityManiac11 10:06, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I have nominated you for Bureacrat i believe you a the best! RfB, for yourself, sir? Sirrah, Sirrah, MasterKcaj nominated you for Beauracrat (sorry for ym horible spelling). Do yuo accept? From The other Grand Editor, ME!!! Hi, Im the one who first nominated you to be a bureacrat so i think that means something anyway good luck with the votes --MasterKcaj 06:02, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on being №1 on the leaderboard! You deserve it and keep up the great work! :) Kind regards. 20:18, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome! :) Kind regards. 20:21, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow! 89 badges! Are you aiming for 100? 20:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Wow. It's hard to believe that badges have been around for that long, isn't it? 21:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::lol 21:32, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Jax 22:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) You should play the Game happy Wheels it is cool Invalid categories Hey, Why are you adding invalid categories like polybag sets? it doesn't exist, so I think you shouldn't do that. Also, don't add any more pages with the category "parts with printing" since there is a vote on whether on not to delete it. It also says not to add any more pages to that category. Anyway, YOU DA MAN!!!! YOU DA MAN!!!! YOU DA NUMBA 1!!!!! 20:36, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Sorry for being such a blockhead. I really am. But what about the polybag set cat? I checked it out, and there's no such cat. It says so if you click it. Why add it then if it "doesn't" exist? 01:23, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Username Hey there, GrandEditor! I'd like to make a request. Could you change my username for me? MillieMuddFan67 18:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: I haven't gotten a respnse yet, but hope to soon get an answer. Try your theory while I still wait for a response. Personally I think it is ridicoulos on how his badges multiply. If I find anything out I will be sure to contact you. And vise-versa. Congratulations *Hey, congratulations on a successful request for Bureaucrat! :) 19:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Archive talk page Hi TGE, would you like me to archive your current talk page? I don't mind if you'd like to leave it till later, it was just out of interest. Also, congratulations on becoming a bueracrat! You deserve it. Kind regards. 20:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC) how do you...... Do you know how to change the edit thing so it only goes to source?? If so, then reply! --|:| 19:32, February 19, 2012 (UTC) clone commander dominos P.s> how do you change your back ground